


My Dear Sister

by Eliza_Peggy_Angelica



Series: A Novel of Alexander Hamilton [2]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: Eliza is called ‘Betsey’ in this, F/M, Fluff, Good Sibling Angelica Schuyler, Historical canon fiction, POV Angelica Schuyler, Sisterly Love, To Whomever is reading this: I hope you have a nice day, Why isn’t that a proper tag?, this is very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25869049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_Peggy_Angelica/pseuds/Eliza_Peggy_Angelica
Summary: Angelica Schuyler Church comes to Morristown in April 1780 and has the honor to meet her little sister’s possible husband-to-be.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Angelica Schuyler & Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Series: A Novel of Alexander Hamilton [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850539
Kudos: 15





	My Dear Sister

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

_April 1780, Morris Town, New Jersey_

The carriage stopped in front of the Cochran’s and, if I wasn’t as dedicated as I am to be a proper lady, I would’ve jumped out and right into my little sister’s arms.

Instead, I waited until a servant helped me down. I walked from the carriage, and there she stood. My dear Betsey.

“Betsey!” I cried, setting down my parasol— not paying any mind to the dirt it would undoubtedly collect— and I threw myself into Betsey’s open arms.

When we finally pulled apart, Betsey beamed brightly at me. “Angelica!” Her eyes danced around my figure. “I’m so happy you’re here!”

I grinned, kissing her sweet cheeks. “I’m glad to be here as well.” _More than you can comprehend._ “Now, where is your soldier?”

I turned and there he stood. Colonel Alexander Hamilton, the man who had captured my sister’s heart. Admittedly, he wasn’t _quite_ what I’d envisioned in my mind.

For all I’d heard of the man— his bravery, wit, his _tongue—_ no one ever bothered to mentioned that he was so _short._ Peggy must have been taller than him. Luckily, Betsey was just as short.

Hamilton approached me, kissing the back of my hand. “It’s a pleasure, Mrs. Carter.” His voice was smooth, and, despite the fact that I was wed, it stirred something deep in me.

I could truly understand what endeared him to Betsey, Kitty, and all the other women he’d fooled around with.

I turned back to Betsey, who was looking at us with a mix of excitement and nervousness. “He is as charming as you said in your letters.” 

Betsey turned pink, taking my hand. As soon as she did, I felt calm and grounded. Betsey had always had that ability, and I’d missed it.

“You two will be the best of friends, I can tell,” Betsey said excitedly. _We’ll see about that,_ I thought. “Angelica, where is Mr. Carter?”

For a man that is supposed to be my husband, a man I eloped with and risked my relationship with my parents for, he had a remarkable ability to often be scarce.

I forced myself to smile. Carter wasn’t here, and I didn’t _want_ him here. Besides, Mama and Papa would be coming soon, and no one wanted them to speak again, especially so soon.

“He is still working.” I waved my hand flippantly. “But enough of that. You must meet my children!”

My servants Rose and Nellie hurried up to me, handing me Pip and handing Cath to Betsey, who promptly kissed her forehead.

“This is Philip, but I call him Pip,” I said. I almost sighed when he buried his face in my neck. I wondered, likely idly, when he’d grow out of his blight of shyness.

“This must be little Catherine!” Betsey cried, bouncing Catherine on her hip. I smiled softly. Betsey would make a _wonderful_ mother one day.

And, from the adoring look on Hamilton’s handsome face, I could tell he was thinking much the same.

“Yes. She’s barely five months old,” I said, answering Betsey’s silent question. As soon as I spoke, little Catherine let out a yell.

“She’s beautiful,” Hamilton spoke up. Only then did I notice that he’d been strangely quiet our whole meeting for someone who was lauded as having a mouth that ran away from him.

Hamilton looked at me curiously, and I realized that I’d been staring at him. Well, now I was determined to outlast him.

We stared at each other for another long moment, and I felt utterly encapsulated by his intense gaze.

“Let us go inside,” Betsey said, causing me and Hamilton to look at her. I nodded. Anything for Betsey.

“Of course, my darling girl,” Hamilton responded, walking away to grab two of my trunks.

“Isn’t he amazing?” Betsey squeaked, practically swooning. Lord, Betsey was so far gone… Once we were inside, I beckoned Hamilton into the parlor.

“Thank you,” I said. Hamilton nodded. Once we entered the parlor, he gravitated to Betsey’s side, placing himself beside her. She moved closer to him, pressing their shoulders together.

 _Do they even realize they’re doing it?_ I wondered silently, placing the thought away to consider later and sitting down.

As Rose and Nellie hurried out of the room with the babies, I stopped Rose. “Oh, wait! Could I trouble you to fetch us tea? Thank you.”

Rose nodded. “Yes, Miss.” Once she’d left, I turned to face Betsey and Hamilton. 

“So, I believe congratulations are in order,” I said, clapping my hands together. 

To my shock, Betsey shook her head sadly. “Not yet.” She frowned and I wished, in that moment, that I could fly up to Albany and force Mama to accept the proposal, if only to see her smile again. “We have not received a letter saying we may be wed.” Betsey continued. “I hope the letter may come soon.”

“What will stop them?” I turned to face Hamilton, who tilted his head in confusion. I elaborated on my words. “I mean only that you are an aide to General Washington— and a brilliant one at that.”

Hamilton shifted. I wondered if he was trying to be demure? I placed it away with Betsey and Hamilton’s lack of personal space where I could think about it later.

Betsey rested her hand on Hamilton’s knee. He visibly relaxed. “I hope that a response may come soon,” he said.

Right as I was about to speak, Rose gave us our tea and left. I turned to Hamilton after pouring my tea. “So, our dear Eliza has told me you speak French. Do you?”

Hamilton nodded. _“Oui, Mme Carter. Le faites vous?”_

I grinned. _“Je fais aussi bien. J'ai appris en tant que fille.”_ I paused. His accent was different. It reminded me of the ones I’d heard from people who’s first language was not English. Was he a foreigner? _“Votre accent est différent, je dois l'admettre. Est-ce votre langue maternelle?”_

_“Dans un sens. Ma mère parlait français, mon père anglais. J'ai grandi en entendant les deux.”_

_Knew?_ I raised an eyebrow. “Knew? Is she no longer with you?”

Hamilton nodded, his face going blank and his eyes looking far away. “Unfortunately, yes.”

Before I could answer, Betsey pointedly coughed. “Before you two begin speaking French again, need I remind you not everyone speaks the language?”

I winced. “I’m sorry, my dear child.”

As she always did with that particular nickname, Betsey shook her head. “I’m only a year younger than you, Angelica. I can take care of myself…”

I laughed. “You’ll always be my responsibility, little sister.” I stood up and kissed her head.

By the end of the tea and after hours of conversation, when night had fallen, Hamilton got up to leave, and I made my decision. Hamilton would have my blessing.

No man was good enough for Betsey— oh, no— but Hamilton clearly loved her. And that was acceptable enough for me.

“Colonel,” I said, stopping Hamilton from leaving. “I just wanted to congratulate you.”

Hamilton looked at me skeptically as he spoke.“Congratulate me for _what_ exactly?”

I grinned, squeezing his arm. “You have passed my test. I, of course, can’t guarantee that my parents will accept your request for Betsey’s hand, but you have my approval. Be good to her.”

Hamilton’s face broke out into a blinding grin. “I love her. I’ll do my best to never hurt her.”

Love wasn’t enough to prevent hurt, that I knew, but it was enough to send waves of relief coursing through my body. 

“Good. Eliza is…” I waved my hand in the air, wishing that I could conjure the words I needed to say from thin air. “Trusting. Not as trusting as one may believe at first glance, but trusting all the same. She is stronger than she looks, but she can still be hurt. She trusts you, and I would hate to see her hurt. So, please, be gentle.”

“I will,” Hamilton said, puffing his chest out slightly.

I closed my eyes, bobbing my head up and down slowly. “Thank you. Goodnight, Colonel.” With that, I went inside.

Later that night, I climbed into bed with Betsey after nursing Catherine. “So, how do you like him?” Betsey asked as soon as I sat down, as if she couldn’t control herself any longer.

I laughed, intertwining mine and Betsey’s fingers. “Betsey, he was incredible.” And I was being honest. His mind… From the brief glimpse I’d gotten of it, I could see us having incredible debates.

Betsey breathed out in relief. “Good. He’s…” She sighed happily, clutching her chest. “I love him. I’ve never felt such love before!”

I kissed her head. 

No, no one deserved Betsey. But, from how visibly happy Colonel Alexander Hamilton made her, it was enough to make me happy that Betsey had met him.

And Betsey, more than anyone else, deserved to be happy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! And, if you’re new, this is a companion piece to my main work: An Imperfect Man. If you’d like to see this scene from Hamilton’s perspective and the background, please check it out! I’d really appreciate it! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, thank you for reading, and have a nice day!
> 
> (Also, don’t feel pressured to leave comments or Kudos, but it would be nice.)


End file.
